DC Extended Universe (Hasamu Jenkins)
DC Extended Universe is the expanded film and television universe based on DC Comics, with president and producer, Patty Jenkins, coming up with the creative productions and projects for the cinematic universe at Warner Bros. In 2010, Jenkins signed a contract to start the cinematic universe and hired many directors and even opened to producing R-rated films and TV-MA television shows for darker character arcs such as Batman and Zatanna. She, along with Joss Whedon, Joe Russo, and Christopher Nolan, confirmed that many television series on Fox will be produced and take place in a shared universe. Television shows produced over the years are Deathstroke, Black Lightning, Black Canary, Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Blue & Gold, Red Arrow, Catwoman, Gordon, Constantine, Hawkgirl & Hawkman, and White Canary on Fox. Jenkins stated that she was inspired by the successful Marvel Cinematic Universe's way of dividing the events of their movies; by Phases. Therefore, Jenkins adopted the idea herself for this extended universe. Movie Phases Phase 1 * Man Of Steel Release Date: 2010 Rating: PG-13 Story: After his home planet, Krypton, is left in ashes, Kal'El has ever since been living his childhood through his adult life on Earth, trying to find out more about his past and what his god-like powers mean. As he finds out more about his past and meets the beloved Lois Lane, he discovers the hidden truth behind Krypton; the notorious General Zod is still alive and was plotting against Kal'El all along and plans to use old Kryptonian technology to rule over Earth and test the fate of the Earth and try to result the planet to end up like how Krypton did. Kal'El, with an adoptive name of Clark Kent, must embrace his god-like powers and become the Man of Steel... Protagonist: Clark Kal'El Kent/Superman Antagonist: General Zod * The Batman Release Date: 2011 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: After retiring as the Caped Crusader of Gotham City ten years previously due to the death of Jason Todd, the second Robin, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne comes back to the public and begins making moves on Wayne Enterprises, as crime boss Roman Sionis uses tested government DNA samples to experiment on innocents and turn them into metahumans. Sionis, who is Wayne's competition in the market, forces Wayne to don the cowl of the Batman once again... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Commissioner James Gordon Antagonists: Roman Sionis/Black Mask and Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Green Lantern: Corps Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 Story: Coming from a rough childhood and having to witness his own father dying, determined U.S. air force pilot, Hal Jordan, struggles getting his way of life in Ferris Aircraft and trying his best to "dodge" fear and his ruthlessness leads to the end of his pilot career. Eventually, Hal is summoned by the Green Lantern Corps, who hold the Green Lantern ring, one of the most powerful objects in the universe, as the corps is meant to fight fear. Once he befriends Abin Sur and the rest of the Corps, he travels to Planet Oa and must find the Red Lantern Corps and their ruthless leader, Atrocitus, from finding the Black Hand and using its power for the destruction of the universe... Protagonists: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Sinestro, Abin Sur, Guy Gardner, and Barry Allen Antagonist: Atrocitus * Wonder Woman Release Date: 2012 Rating: PG-13 Story: Growing up from the private island of Themyscira, Princess Diana has been training from her childhood up to her young adult life to learn the ways of the Amazonian fighting and principles, with the help of Antiope and her mother, Queen Hippolyta. After Steve Trevor from Earth crashes on Themyscira, trouble comes from the German army and with Hippolyta not trusting Trevor, Diana convinces her kingdom that mankind is in danger from World War 1. Diana accompanies Trevor to Earth to end World War 1, while Diana helps Trevor stop a mad scientist from releasing a dangerous hydrogen gas that could kill all soldiers from both sides, as well as discover about the God of War, Ares, who may be behind all the war and the myth Themyscira has been discussing for centuries to come... Protagonists: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Captain Steve Trevor, and Antiope Antagonists: Ares and Dr. Poison * The Flash: Fastest Man Alive Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Barry Allen, part-time police officer and part-time scientist at STAR Labs in Central City, struggles to balance his everyday life until one night late at STAR Labs, Allen gets struck by lightning and eventually, he discovers his newfound powers of running as fast as the speed of light, doning himself as the Flash and swears to protect Central City from evil. With the help of some colleagues and close friends at STAR Labs and trying to gain the love from Iris West, Allen must act quick when Leonard Snart uses a dangerous ice weapon to try to intercept and break the speed force Allen acquired, while causing great mayhem in Central City... Protagonists: Barry Allen/The Flash, Caitlin Snow, and Detective Joseph West Antagonists: Leonard Snart/Captain Cold and George Harkness/Boomerang * Man Of Steel 2 Release Date: 2013 Rating: PG-13 Story: Three years after the Kryptonian attack on Earth, the city of Metropolis is the city that was the most damaged during Zod's attack and the U.S. government, as well as other business corporations, fund to clean up Metropolis. Kal'El, now taking the full identity of Clark Kent, settles in Metropolis and begins working part-time at the Daily Planet, who immediately begin taking dislike for Superman and his actions. While pursuing his career and becoming evermore closer to Lois Lane, Clark finds the billionaire Lex Luthor helping in the funding projects for Metropolis, but him and Lois work on a case that might expose Luthor's real plans and Luthor seems to be targeting Superman and dons him as the "modern day Jesus Christ". Luthor is building some top secret and Clark must unfold Luthor's plans... Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Antagonists: Lex Luthor and John Corben/Metallo * Justice League Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 Story: John Jones, the identity behind the Martian Manhunter, gather the likes of Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Arthur Curry, Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne, and Hal Jordan to form a team of heroes to safeguard the Earth. The team become known as the Justice League and at first, the team is on quest to find Lex Luthor, who broke out of Stryker's Island upon arrest for trying to murder Superman. But they soon find out that Luthor has activated an AI that awakens Brainiac, a construct robotic meta being from Krypton, that is destined to destroy Superman and release terror among Earth. Will the League unite and put their differences aside in order to defeat this very evil? Protagonists: John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Clark Kent/Superman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, and Hal Jordan/Green Lantern Antagonists: Brainiac and Lex Luthor * The Batman: Caped Crusader Release Date: 2014 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Now fully coming back to the cowl as the Caped Crusader of Gotham, Bruce Wayne struggles to morally come back to protect his city, while dealing with past demons and mistakes such as letting Jason Todd die and the death of his parents, which continue to haunt him each and everyday. Meanwhile, a dozen murders have been reported in Gotham City and Gordon and the Gotham Police Department investigate on the situation and a new face known as the Deadshot comes into Gotham, along with the world's most dangerous mercenary known as Slade Wilson. These two put innocent Gotham lives in danger to attract the Batman and Wayne must stop these two from rising up the crime ranks of Gotham and making Gotham a weapon-filled city... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Commissioner James Gordon, and Detective Harvey Bullock Antagonists: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke and Floyd Lawton/Deadshot Phase 2 * Wonder Woman: Attack Of The Gorgons Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: After uniting with the Justice League, the kingdom of Themyscira and Queen Hippolyta become aware that Diana is not the only being that is destined to safeguard mankind. Hippolyta and Diana alike become very concerned for the safety of Themyscira, as Ares is still at on the loose, even after almost a hundred after his brutal battle with Diana. In answer to their fears, Diana witnesses the attacks of the Gorgons led by Medusa, who has a secret vendetta against Diana and the Amazons. In this attack, Diana must unravel Medusa's mysteries as well as save her kingdom from falling apart... Protagonists: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and Antiope Antagonist: Medusa * Green Lantern: Strike Of Fear Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: The Guardians of the Universe officially declare Hal Jordan as the leader of the Oa police force known as the Green Lantern Corps. Jordan, along with Sur and his closest friend John Stewart, are tasked to find Sinestro, who went rogue right after the fight for the Black Hand with Atrocitus and the Red Lanterns. Jordan learns of the Yellow Lanterns, whose ring represents fear, an aspect Jordan was always meant to resist in his life. Jordan returns to Coast City to find Sinestro, now a Yellow Lantern and is forced to take on one of his old masters and defeat the demons that make him the Green Lantern... Protagonists: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Abin Sur, John Stewart, and Guy Gardner Antagonist: Sinestro * Aquaman Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: Arthur Curry, telepathic ruler and King of Earth's oceans, Atlantis, struggles with keeping his underwater kingdom in peace, with working with Queen Mera to help the kingdom evolve into something bigger. However, Curry is contacted by a ruthless pirate and assassin in whom calls himself the Black Manta and threatens Atlantis and overthrowing Curry's position as King. Will Curry fight this madness and take back his kingdom to its feet? Protagonists: Arthur Curry/Aquaman and Queen Mera Antagonist: The Black Manta * The Flash: Zoom Release Date: 2015 Rating: PG-13 Story: Barry Allen's life could not be any happier; he has won the love of Iris West, Central City depends on the Flash as their hero, and his relations at STAR Labs continue to grow. With befriending the half-human, half-cyborg, Victor Stone, Allen begins growing suspicious of Eobard Thawne, who works at STAR Labs and looks into the case and finds out that Thawne is a time traveler. Allen also begins chasing down a speedster criminal known as Professor Zoom and learns that Allen's legacy as the Flash has a full-fledged meaning behind it and Zoom intends on using his own reverse speedforce to end the Flash... Protagonists: Barry Allen/The Flash, Victor Stone/Cyborg, and Caitlin Snow Antagonist: Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom/Reverse Flash * Green Arrow Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Story: A famous playboy industrialist, Oliver Queen, disappears out of Starling City after he is swept off the boat and lands in Starfish Island, where he trains in fighting skills such as martial arts, archery, and hunting. After training his life for five years and struggling for survival, Queen returns to Starling to find that China White, a drug lord on Starfish Island, goes to Starling to find Queen and Queen takes upon the identity of the Green Arrow to protect Starling from evil. White associates herself with crimelord known as Brick to run the drugtrade in Starling and get Queen's attention... Protagonist: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Antagonists: Daniel Brickwell/Brick and China White * Man Of Steel 3 Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: With his life improving everyday, Clark prepares to propose to Lois and ask her to marry him, while gaining a higher position in the Daily Planet. Clark, with the public now fully aware that Metropolis and the rest of the world have a Christ figure to look up to, begins hunting down a Czarnian known as Lobo, whose intention is for mindless killing. Clark releases what he is dealing with and Lobo tries to kill Clark and end his legacy as Superman... Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman and John Jones/Martian Manhunter Antagonist: Lobo * Cyborg Release Date: 2016 Rating: PG-13 Always known for his athleticism and strong-willed nature and before he became a hero, Victor Stone was a normal individual who was trying to live the best life he could while dealing with his cold and calculating father, who worked at STAR Labs. After being caught in an explosion at STAR Labs, Stone's father fixes him up by using experimental technology in the Red Room and turns him into half human, half cyborg. After the apparent death of his father, Stone is able to access the New Gods data and learns of a powerful creature in the universe known as Darkseid and encounters dangerous Parademons, who threaten the Earth. Using this intelligence and resources, Stone hunts down the Parademons and embraces his role as a human cyborg... Protagonist: Victor Stone/Cyborg Antagonists: Steppenwolf and Kalibak * The Batman: Under The Red Hood Release Date: 2017 Rating: R Story: Bruce Wayne comes to the sudden realization that the Black Mask has returned after paying Arkham officials to bail him out of prison. Wayne must don the cowl to stop the Black Mask's illegal trading from Europe to Gotham, while also hunting down his henchmen. However, after him and former sidekick Dick Grayson, now Nightwing, intercept one of Sionis's deals, an anonymous sniper shoots them down and Wayne learns that there is a vigilante in Gotham who calls himself the Red Hood. Wayne hunts down Red Hood, whose methods are very extreme, as he resorts to killing criminals instead of bringing them to justice. Wayne's worst nightmare comes true when the Red Hood is revealed to be Jason Todd, who seems to be alive and Wayne is forced to go against someone he used to call son, as well as face the Joker, who makes matters worst... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Commissioner James Gordon, and Detective Harvey Bullock Antagonists: Jason Todd/Red Hood, The Joker, Roman Sionis/Black Mask, Ra's Al Ghul, and Amazo * Justice League: Throne Of Atlantis Release Date: 2017 Rating: PG-13 Story: John Jones must once again unite the Justice League and introduces them to the Watchtower, a ship in space that is meant to be the League's headquarters to oversee Earth and the universe. The League originally go to hunt down the Parademons and learn more about Darkseid, but the agenda changes when Arthur Curry warns the League that the Ocean Master and Black Manta are both trying to use Atlantis and turn them against the surface world. This results in attacks in major cities like Gotham, Metropolis, and Starling and as the League puts the blame on Curry, they must unite and stop the throne of Atlantis from causing further damage... Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Victor Stone/Cyborg, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Barry Allen/The Flash, and Queen Mera Antagonists: The Black Manta, Orm Marius/Ocean Master, and Nuidis Vulko Phase 3 * The Flash: Gorilla City Release Date: 2018 Rating: PG-13 Story: After painfully defeating Thawne, Barry now has the knowledge that he is not the only speedster in the universe and keeps wary of that matter. He is introduced to Iris's younger brother, Wally West, who he immediately befriends and invites to STAR Labs, as Wally is fascinated with the speed-force. However, Allen is summoned to Gorilla City after being blackmailed and learns of their king, Solovar, and their most dangerous telepathic warrior, Gorilla Grodd. Allen finds himself going face-to-face with Grodd, as the gorilla race wishes to control Allen's powers and to do that; kill him... Protagonists: Barry Allen/The Flash, Caitlin Snow, and Wally West Antagonists: Solovar, Gorilla Grodd, and Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom * Wonder Woman: Savage Release Date: 2018 Rating: PG-13 Story: Diana, after all her duties in protecting mankind for over a hundred years, gains the position as Queen, after Hippolyta steps down from the role. Diana, now struggling to keep her kingdom intact, oversees a new threat on Earth; Vandal Savage, a human who has lived over a millennia and holds massive fortune, intelligence, and strength. After a dangerous encounter between Diana and Savage, Diana realizes that Savage is threatening mankind, in which Diana must stop him and his schemes... Protagonists: Diana Prince/Wonder Woman and Antiope Antagonist: Vandal Savage * Suicide Squad Release Date: 2018 Rating: R Story: With the government overseeing that dangerous missions cannot be overlooked or achieved by great heroes such as the likes of the Justice League, Amanda Waller steps up to propose a plan to form a team of dangerous criminals who could pose as help for these certain missions. Waller assembles the likes of Slade Wilson, Floyd Lawton, Harley Quinn, and more in order to stop a raid on Gotham City. However, the squad's mission is interrupted by the dangerous Joker and the squad, with bombs on their necks in case they bail from their mission, must stop the Joker... Protagonists: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Leonard Snart/Captain Cold, George Harkness/Captain Boomerang, Rick Flagg, Waylon Jones/Killer Croc, Warren White/Great White Shark, Tatsu Yamshiro/Katana, and Amanda Waller Antagonist: The Joker * Green Lantern: Blackest Night Release Date: 2018 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: After the death of Abin Sur, the Guardians of the Universe remind the leaders of the Green Lantern Corps, Hal and John, to keep close watch. After Hal and John begin going on missions to contentiously weaken Sinestro and the Yellow Lanterns, they encounter the Black Hand, in which Hal remembers when he first joined the Corps. They realize the Black Hand can drain the power of the Green Lantern rings and this poses a threat to Hal and the Corps. With learning that he is the physical embodiment of death and the leader of the Black Lanterns, Hal must fight for the fate of his life and his Corps before they are drained to death... Protagonists: Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Sodam Yat Antagonists: William Hand/Black Hand and Nekron * Green Arrow: Drakon Release Date: 2019 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: Upon foiling the devious plans of China White and ending her legacy once and for all, Queen resides his company in Starling City and a rupture in the stock market emerges in the Queen Enterprises Projects. As Queen investigates, he learns the real deal; a corrupt construction company, in Starling, known as "The Elevast", is mutating innocents with Beta-Vaccine testing. When Queen goes to investigate and try to scrap Elevast, he encounters the dangerous assassin known as Constantine Drakon. This assassin declares to destroy Queen and his legacy as the Green Arrow. Will Queen survive Drakon's dangerous games or will he have to pay the ultimate price? Protagonists: Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, John Diggle, and Detective Joanna Pierce Antagonist: Constantine Drakon * Aquaman: Attack Of The Siren Release Date: 2019 Rating: PG-13 Story: Arthur Curry is forced to deal with publicity and threats from other ocean tribes after Atlantis ultimately attacks Earth. As Curry works with Queen Mera on cleaning up the mess their once beloved Kingdom made, Curry must find a way to gain the trust of the other kingdoms and tribes surrounding Atlantis. However, his plans are foiled when Hila, the evil twin sister of Mera, attacks Atlantis and with the help of the Ocean Master, plans on using Atlantis's resources and legacy to sell to the surface world and ultimately destroy the Kingdom, after the events that unfolded on the surface world. Will Curry be too late to seek his redemption and stop this madness? Protagonists: Arthur Curry/Aquaman and Queen Mera Antagonists: Hila/Siren and Orm Marius/Ocean Master * Cyborg: Brotherhood Of Evil Release Date: 2019 Rating: PG-13 Story: With the Hall of Justice being built in Metropolis and becoming a main operative at STAR Labs, Victor Stone continues his crime-fighting as the ultimate half-man, half-cyborg. Stone is inquired by Virgil Swann, the creator of STAR, who informs Stone that the Brotherhood of Evil are using his technology that built his body for no good. Stone must go after the Brotherhood and finds himself in a trap by the half-evil, half-good Laura De Mille, who proves to be a far bigger threat than anything Stone has faced. Stone is forced to find a way out and stop the Brotherhood from using his technology for mass destruction... Protagonists: Victor Stone/Cyborg and Virgil Swann Antagonists: Laura De Mille/Madame Rouge and Niles Caulder/The Chief * Nightwing Release Date: 2019 Rating: PG-13 Story: Shortly after leaving Bruce Wayne and switching identities from Robin to Nightwing, Dick Grayson moves out of Gotham City and tries to settle his life in the neighborhood city of Bludhaven, in which the crime rate is much higher than that of Gotham City. As Grayson resides in a small neighborhood where he befriends many friendly faces, Grayson soon discovers that the city's police department is extremely corrupt. When he goes to spy on corrupt police officials and stop their various dealings with Two-Face's gang, he meets retired FBI agent known as Catalina Flores. Flores originally works with Grayson to prevent corrupt police officials from corrupting the streets of Bludhaven, but Grayson realizes her true agenda and sees her as a threat who may just make Bludhaven a city worst than it already is... Protagonist: Dick Grayson/Nightwing Antagonists: Catalina Flores/Tarantula and Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Man Of Steel 4 Release Date: 2020 Rating: PG-13 Story: Clark is now married to Lois Lane and the death of his foster mother begins to motivate him in his everyday life at the Daily Planet and his life as the modern day Jesus Christ. However, Clark's life gets worst when he realizes that Metropolis officials have bailed Lex Luthor out of jail. At first, Clark tries to uncover how Luthor bailed out of jail, but realizes that Luthor has been selling superweapons around the world, including the Middle East, which has led to multiple disasters and the loss of many innocent lives. Luthor soon builds an evil clone of Superman in order to catch his attention... Will Kent be able to put down his worst enemy yet, while going up against a symbol that represents his demise? Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman and John Jones/Martian Manhunter Antagonists: Bizarro and Lex Luthor * The Batman: Hush Release Date: 2020 Rating: R Story: After saving Gotham from the actions of Atlantis and ultimately losing the appearance of Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne struggles to find Todd to try and make amends. Wayne is interrupted when he gets a threat from an email from an anonymous individual, who claims he is in Gotham City and knew Bruce Wayne ever since childhood. Things get awry when Wayne realizes that this anonymous figure knows the location of the Batcave, as well as his identity. Wayne soon discovers that his former childhood friend, Thomas Elliot, has come back to try and destroy Bruce Wayne by disguising as him and ruining his reputation in Gotham City. Elliot is crazier than he was and Wayne is forced to go after Elliot before he goes too far... Protagonists: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Barbara Gordon/Oracle Antagonists: Thomas Elliot/Hush and Edward Nigma/The Riddler * Justice League: The Apokolips Part 1 Release Date: 2020 Rating: PG-13 Story: After Lex Luthor tells the Martian Manhunter an eery truth that a dangerous being is soon coming to Earth and the entire universe to reign hell. Jones, being paranoid, unites the likes of the Batman, Superman, and the other Justice League members to investigate upon a formula that has total control of sentiment beings across the universe, also known as the Anti-Life Equation. The Equation is sought by Darkseid, a ruthless tyrant from the planet of Apokolips, who sends forces to Earth. When Darkseid goes as far as destroying the Watchtower, Jones and the League must take action and stop Darkseid and his powerful Omega Sanction form destroying all life on the universe. With this and the help of Barry Allen's speedforce, the League is forced to travel among the Multiverse to different realities in order to stop Darkseid... Protagonists: Clark Kent/Superman, John Jones/Martian Manhunter, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, John Stewart/Green Lantern, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Victor Stone/Cyborg, Guy Gardner, and Kara Zor-El/Supergirl Antagonists: Darkseid, Steppenwolf, and Kalibak * Zatanna Release Date: 2020 Rating: PG-13 (R on Extended Cut) Story: